


Two truths and a lie

by Lee_has_writers_block



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Funeral, Games, I think the only swear is like the word ass, M/M, Teen Romance, Wedding, angst with fluff, brotherly prinxiety - Freeform, enjoy??, ghost - Freeform, honestly this took all morning, i have no life, its around 3000 words though, ive been doing it bit by bit and having my friend read it for me, like parts of this are really cute, like there’s only angst at the start and near the end, moxiety - Freeform, slight Logince mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_has_writers_block/pseuds/Lee_has_writers_block
Summary: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of Patton Sanders... Who is that crazy man on the floor? Why his husband of course! Don’t mind him. He’s playing a game with the dead.





	Two truths and a lie

**Author's Note:**

> Tw:Major character death. Sadness, madness, accidents, mention of an argument, funeral, panic attack (not really mentioned in detail.) Let me know if I missed any.
> 
> Moxiety, human au.

Virgil doesn't know how he got there that morning. A combination of good friends and family's help supposedly. He can remember not sleeping, though he can bet he hasn't slept since the accident. He remembers his older brother Roman coming over. A black suit being taken out of the wardrobe- a suit full of memories. The suit Virgil had got married in. Roman had picked up the suit and helped coax Virgil to shower. How long had it been since he'd showered?

Too long.

Virgil had spent fourth minutes under that shower. He spent at least twelve minutes of that time with the water scorching hot, burning his skin to wake him up. Make him feel anything. He was in pain. Though he couldn't decide what he was in more pain about. He let his tears mix with the blazing water, let his body turn red. But then the hot water ran out. He was left to freeze; the cold didn't provide any relief. The cold was just uncomfortable. There was nothing special about it. He still stayed though. Until forty full minutes had passed. Almost on routine. An old forgotten routine that his mind had blocked out but his internal clock still remembered. He got out of the shower and fumbled for a towel. He wrapped it around himself and stood before his mirror. He stared down his reflection. His reflection glared back. Murky brown eyes with never ending bags, (he guesses his make up is no longer necessary as his undereyes are perfectly dark enough on their own.) boiled red skin that had looked pale earlier and greasy purple hair that had not seen a brush in months. Virgil doesn't think he's seen another person in weeks until today. Until Roman. It's overwhelming. A draining experience. He loves his brother but Roman can be rather social, more so when he's upset or nervous. Right now Virgil didn't need his ear to be talked off. He needed to sleep. He felt like he needed to sleep for ten years- maybe forever. He knew what was happening today but like the event itself, he hadn't taken it in. Hadn't gave it time to be absorbed and accepted. He doesn't think he's changed as slow as he did that day. Putting that suit on left him feeling a rollercoaster of emotions. Reminded him of bottled up memories from his wedding day, job interviews, fancy date nights, his brothers wedding. So many memories in the one black suit. Virgil and his partner had never exactly been rich so he could only afford the one so they had money for more important things. 

Virgil remembers Roman tying his tie. He remembers Roman's husband Logan arriving and watching them bicker about Virgil's state in the kitchen when they thought Virgil wasn't listening. He remembers sitting in the back of their car and it finally hitting him where he was going. Finally.

The car had pulled up, the streets full of cars and people walking to enter the church. People who didn't really care. Virgil had linked arms with Roman for support. He entered the church and walked half way down the isle before his knees gave out beneath him.

He can't remember when he started crying. He can't remember seeing his family all freeze, all knowing nothing in how to deal with him in this state. They never had. Only one person had ever known how to help him. How to make him feel better. Only one person could help him to feel less broken then he did now.

"Virgil... Darling.. Breathe..."

Two hands gently rested on his knees he looked up to meet Patton's lovely green eyes. His face was twisted into a look of concern, replacing his usual sunshine smile. Virgil didn't care. He was so happy to see Patton. His husband. He tightly wrapped his arms around him and cried happily. People were staring but Virgil didn't care. It was Patton! He felt his breathing calm down and he felt his world feel at peace again once more. His angel had returned. 

"Pat.. I- god I have so much to say. Please don't go anywhere. I love you. I love you so much and I want you to stay okay." His husband smiled sadly at him and he gently grabbed Virgil's hands. He reached them to Virgil's heart and spoke softly, "I'm right here baby.. Always have been and I always will be. Now how about you wipe away those tears and we play a game." Virgil was nodding his head frantically, he'd do anything with Patton. Anything for Patton. If Patton wanted to play a game he'd join in. Patton's angelic voice reached his ears again, "I'm going to tell you two truths and a lie ok sweetheart?" Virgil grinned, "But I know everything about you. This is easy." He swore that Patton's laughter bounced off the church walls like bells. Beautiful ringing bells like the ones you here at Christmas time. It made Virgil feel nostalgic. Made him remember many a Christmas sat by the love of his life by the fire with a piping hot mug of hot chocolate. Patton's secret blend with a bit of added cinnamon for that traditional Christmas taste. Piled high with fresh cream, marshmallows, dark chocolate shavings and a chocolate sauce. It had always been Patton's secret hot chocolate recipe. The perfect drink and the only other person who knew the recipe was Virgil. They'd sit there drinking it and watching the nightmare before Christmas despite both knowing every line off by heart. They'd talk over the movie about everything and anything. Virgil loved that about Patton. They knew everything about each other, every secret, every story and yet they could still talk to each other. There were still things to say. There was never a dull day. Never a lack of conversation. There was always something to be said. When Virgil took a deep breath he could smell Christmas. He could smell home. Patton had a distinctive smell. It lingered on everything Virgil owned. It lingered on Virgil's bed. On Virgil's clothes. On Patton's it was the strongest though. Virgil had spent months prior to this day huddled up in Patton's favourite cat hoodie. It had long since lost its smell of fresh strawberries and chocolate. It had long since been contaminated by Virgil's smell. No longer drawing comfort. Patton gently waved his hand in front of Virgil's face, "I lost you there for a minute love. I'll start ok? We got married in this church! We smashed that window at your mothers house and I am the worst party planner ever."

Virgil smiled warmly. He knew what the lie was instantly. Virgil had wanted to just get married in the courthouse. Just sign some paper and go but Patton had wanted something different. Virgil was an atheist and he wasn't exactly excited at the prospect of marrying in a church but he knew, like half of Patton's family, that Patton was catholic. He wasn't as firm a believer and he barely attended services those days but he still believed in everything they preached. Virgil had worried Patton wanted a big fancy church wedding but he was wrong when Patton had come home from work one day. His glasses pushed up into his hair as he wiped sweat from his forehead due to running home from some place. 

"Look Virgil!" He had exclaimed, excitement lacing each word, "A beach wedding! We could have a beach wedding! Well not a beach but the pier.. Wouldn't that be nifty?" Virgil had laughed at him loudly, unable to keep himself from overflowing with happy, almost hysterical laughter. He remembers that Patton had pouted, crossing his arms and attempted to glare. His cheeks were flushed a pretty pink due to his embarrassment and Virgil was so in love and so very gay, "That sounds great cookie. But when did you propose?"

"You have to do that first?!" Virgil had bursted into more laughter at his boyfriends antics. They had spent that night watching movies and cuddling together on the couch discussing their dream wedding. By the end of it Patton had actually proposed with a little haribo ring. His little speech had caused Virgil to cry and they'd gone to bed that night both feeling like they were floating on clouds. Virgil made it tradition to put on a new haribo ring every single day they were engaged until they could afford a real ring. They were barely paying the bills for their home each month and food was more important then their dreams. Virgil wanted to give Patton his dream wedding more then anything though and so he started working overtime; doing shifts until the early hours in the morning. Finally after a year of being engaged they had enough saved away to have their dream wedding. They were on their local pier, facing the ocean as they got married. Virgil had cried so much that day out of joy. He couldn't believe he had really done it. He'd married the man of his dreams. They'd not been able to afford a honeymoon but they didn't care. They'd gotten the perfect wedding and after all expenses were paid they realised that they didn't care about the location. They didn't care about the decorations or the views or the clothes or anything. All they cared about was each other. 

"We didn't get married in a church." 

"No, we didn't did we. We did however smash your mother's window." Patton grinned cheekily.

"We were sixteen Pat. You didn't mean to." Virgil had argued but his argument fell on deaf ears, "I threw rocks at your window like a cheesy romcom. It was so stupid Virgil." Virgil laughed and squeezed his husbands hands, "My turn.."

"We were married for sixteen years. We were planning on having kids. I can play the violin."

"Oh you can definitely play the violin." Patton grinned, "You're amazing at it and I don't understand why you never pursued a music career with a talent like yours instead of working at Walmart. We have been married sixteen years and counting." Patton winked at him with a bright smile, "Aaaaaand! We don't want kids. We never planned on it. As much as I love children I work with them everyday and I couldn't bare to have to have one at home too. You don't like kids and don't feel like we need them." 

"I wish we had." Virgil commented, his tone slightly bitter but Patton seemed to wash over it. 

"Okay! My turn again. We were late to your brothers wedding because you decided to 'save water' and crash my shower. You still have a MySpace account. And for your eighteenth I saved up money to take you to warp tour." Patton drummed his fingers on Virgil's knees waiting expectantly for the answer.

"You did take me to warp tour even though you hate it. And we were late to Roman's wedding on... Important business. The lie is that I still have a MySpace page. I deleted it the second I met you when we were 15 because I didn't want you to think I was weird." He knew that was stupid and he had told Patton that before but turns out deleting your myspace page but still acting cringy in real life makes you cringy with or without the account. And as it happened, Patton loved Virgil anyways.

Virgil tried to think of some good ones to say next. The game honestly felt more like fact recall then it did a challenge. They already knew the answers to everything they were saying but that didn't matter. It was fun. It was light hearted and it was what Virgil needed right now. Patton always knew what Virgil needed. He thought back to their first kiss. How they had just been sat with each other in Virgil's room working on homework together for school. Virgil had joked it was like a study date and Patton had held up his textbook and joked they had chemistry as they worked on their science homework. They were both awkward and very clearly into each other but neither had picked up on that yet and were too awkward to ask each other out. They were way to anxious and scared to ruin a perfect friendship. Virgil could never recall how exactly it had happened. He just remembers staring at Patton's pretty red lips as he rambled about how water is made potable and then suddenly the words were tumbling out of his mouth, "Can I kiss you?" Both boys had frozen. Too awkward teens sitting way too close with a relationship changing question just hanging in the air. The rest was a blur to Virgil. There was no fireworks like in the movies. There was no end sequence as everything suddenly fit into place. It was just a kiss. It was messy and desperate and awkward. It wasn't a fairytale and it didn't end in the boys happily linking arms and skipping off into the sunset. It didn't even end in them dating. There weren't sparks. There was nothing. They'd known each other for three months at that point. Three months slowly blossomed into three years of friendship. All feelings long forgotten after they both shut off the memory of their first kiss. Except the feelings never left. True, the kiss held no sparks. No fireworks. No montage queuing the rest of their life together but now Virgil realises that this was all because real life isn't like that. When Virgil kissed Patton three years after their first when they were eighteen there was still no fireworks. Instead there was an intense feeling. A feeling of safety, security and home. Love. They didn't need some spark. They weren't some fling. They were endgame. Then queue to five more years of dating, an underprepared engagement and a year of spending up until a wedding arrived and then sixteen years of marriage. Virgil had his fortieth birthday about six months ago. He never thought he’d grow old with anyone. He guessed that was true. He looked up into the emerald green eyes before him and traced a finger over Patton’s jaw. 

“We had our first kiss when we were eighteen. Our first date was at the zoo and you’d been more interested in the giraffes then me. You know every MCR song off by heart because of me and sometimes despite finding their music too edgy you will sing it under your breath.”

Patton laughed, “In my defence! I don’t live with a giraffe and I can see your cute ass whenever I want. Also! Destroya isn’t a song normal people play at three am. But it’s all true except the kiss. We had that when we were 15 and then proceeded to pretend it never happened for three years.” Virgil nodded with a light smile, “Alright. Last round before I’ve got to go Virgil-”

“No doubt back up to heaven.” Patton fondly rolled his eyes at the comment, “Sure. Back to heaven. Ok. I’m watching you every single day. I love you so so much and I also wish we had kids.”

“The lie is you want kids. You really really don’t want kids.” Patton laughed again and spoke once more, “I really don’t. Guess it’s not a problem now.”

“I guess it’s not..” Virgil looked up at Patton again and gently pulled him close for a kiss. Virgil was sure he looked insane to his family. Talking to himself and kissing the air. He knew this wasn’t real. He knew the real Patton was waiting in a casket at the front of the church but just for a moment he let his lips lock with the vision he could see. The familiar taste of fruit tea and cookies. He let the smell of Patton envelope him. Let his only thought be of the sensation of kissing Patton one last time. He didn’t let his mind drift to the petty fight they’d had the morning of the accident. He didn’t let himself think that he’d let Patton leave that home without saying goodbye. Without saying I love you. He didn’t think about the fact that maybe if he hadn’t have got upset and argued about wanting kids that day that maybe Patton would have made it to the school safely and would have come home that night. They’d have watched a romantic comedy together and cooked pasta. They’d have cuddled up on their old couch and woke up the next morning with cramped necks and backaches but it would be fine because Patton would be alive and they’d both be happy. It was hard for Virgil not to blame himself. Hard to move on when his entire life was dedicated to Patton and Patton’s to Virgil. When Virgil opened his eyes and pulled away Patton was gone. He was surrounded by Roman and Logan who were hiding how crazy he looked from the rest of the room. Protecting him from the staring. He stood up after so long of crouching and crying. He walked on shaky legs towards that crushing truth. Standing before his husbands casket he pictured that sunshine smile one more time. Pictured those Emerald green eyes. He sat in his chair and waited. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate a life..”

And in less than three years Virgil would get back into the violin. He’d make a name for himself and play at local orchestras. He would make a living larger then his current and would be happy again. He would find another man. And maybe he wouldn’t love this man as much as he loved Patton but they’d still be happy. This man would have already had kids with an ex-wife and Virgil would be overjoyed when these children brought their kids over. Virgil’s grandchildren who would call him Granddad and make him cry tears of sheer joy. And down the years he’d tell these kids of the perfect romance. He’d tell them stories of all the amazing adventures he went on with ‘Mr Patton’ and he’d smile looking back at them. He’d make hot chocolate with fresh cream, marshmallows, dark chocolate shavings and sauce for his family at Christmas time and they’d watch the nightmare before Christmas. He’d cuddle with his husband on the couch until their necks got sore and their backs hurt. He’d laugh and cry and feel again. 

But for now he grieved. And for now? That was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are much appreciated but not a requirement. They make my day :)


End file.
